Research on cancer incidence and mortality continued in a number of studies on specific cancers. Migrant populations from Japan, Norway, China and Puerto Rico are being studied to identify factors associated with specific cancers. Among Hawaiian Japanese men a relationship was found between beer consumption and rectal cancer and between other alcoholic beverages and lung cancer. Among Norwegian migrants to the U.S., there was a suggestion of increased risk of colon cancer among those with high beer consumption. Differences in incidence of specific cancers have found in the U.S. Chinese populations. For example, the rate of nasopharyngeal cancer and of liver cancer in the San Francisco Chinese is double that in the Hawaiian Chinese while that for thyroid cancer in the Hawaiian Chinese is almost triple than in the San Francisco Chinese. The mortality rate for colon cancer among the Puerto Ricans in New York City is much lower than one would expect in a migrant population. This is being explored through a study of cancer incidence.